


Toys

by Koffee



Series: Short Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi picks out a toy to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

“Why don’t you pick your favorite toy, so we can get started?” Tsukishima asked, he sat on the bed and eyed Yamaguchi as he opened their closet door.

Yamaguchi grinned at Tsukishima and winked. He bent down allowing Tsukishima to look at his ass as he dug through their little chest of toys. It was honestly hard for him to pick just one. Each toy did something different, each toy made him feel spectacular in a unique way. As he rummaged through their collection a red toy caught his eye, it was a men's prostate pleasure wand which would not only vibrate inside him but there was a special a special appendage which would nestle in between his balls and vibrate them as well.

“How about this one, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, holding the toy up.

“Looks good,” Tsukishima patted the the spot next to him on the bed, “Now, why don't you let me use it on you?”

Instead of sitting directly on the bed, Yamaguchi set the toy on Tsukishima’s lap and kissed his boyfriend hard. Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi back sloppily and grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt. He held Yamaguchi close for a few seconds, enjoying the taste of the inside of his mouth before slamming  him down on the bed.

Tsukishima yanked down Yamaguchi pants and demanded, “Scream loud for me, sweetheart.”

Yamaguchi giggled, and blew a kiss to Tsukishima.

Blushing, Tsukishima shook his head, muttering about how cute Yamaguchi was. Tsukishima switched on the toy, and the low hum alone was beginning to arouse Yamaguchi. It was the sound of excitement and Yamaguchi was anticipating the pleasure it would give him.

Tsukishima slowly began to insert the toy, and watched as Yamaguchi’s body began to tense up. Yamaguichi sighed, and rolled his head back as the toy shook within him. 

“Tsukki…”

Tsukishima grinned, as he pushed the toy all the way in and set the appendage in between Yamaguchi’s balls. Yamaguchi moaned, the vibrator rocked against his prostate and rattled his balls.

Yamaguchi grabbed his own dick, and with shaky hands tried to masterbate, but Tsukishima stopped him and said, “Let me do that for you.” 

Tsukishima wrapped one arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his other hand around Yamaguchi’s dick and began to quickly pump the shaft.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt! YEAH!!!
> 
> THANKS GUYS!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
